Holiday Homecoming
by leenza
Summary: An AG holiday fic from me to you. Enjoy! RR!


Disclaimer: nothing's mine!

A/N: I love Alanna and George. So here's a little fluffy holiday fic for ya. Enjoy, if you're a fan of them too! This is set before the Daine books and before they have any children.

            Alanna woke up with a headache. Scowling into her pillow for a moment, she rolled over to squint out onto the sunny day. It was a frigid morning, one that made her want to snuggle under the blankets for at least another hour, but she forced herself up, pulling on layers and layers of clothing. Pushing open the window for a moment, she took in a deep breath of salty sea air. About to turn to leave the room, there were things to be done, she stopped as the door opened of its own accord.

            "I thought I heard you get up, miss," said the entering maid, smiling at her. "Good morning and Midwinter luck to you, Lady."

            Alanna forced a smile. "And to you, too, Darla." 

            "I thought you'd like to eat up here for a change, miss." Darla set the tray she'd been carrying down onto the desk, putting the utensils in their proper place and pouring the orange juice Alanna was fond of into a tall glass.

            "Thank you," Alanna said, studying the maid. "Darla, do you have family down in the village?" She'd never thought to ask.

            The maid looked startled. "Yes, miss. Why do you ask?"

            Alanna smiled again, more genuinely this time. "Take the day off and go see them. Please. You should be with them today."

            "Oh, miss, I couldn't!" Darla protested, though a look of disbelieving hope spread across her face.

            "We should all be with our family today," Alanna mused, glancing away from the maid to look at the bed, the double bed that she had slept in cold and alone. "Go, Darla. And tell the others they can head off for a few days as well."

            "Thank you, miss, _thank you!_" Darla thanked her way out of the room, gratitude visible in her eyes. 

            Without the servants, the house was silent and empty. Alanna wandered from room to room aimlessly. She had nothing to do with George away. No presents to open, he hadn't thought to leave any, not thinking he'd be gone this long. It was too cold to go riding. Besides, her horse could use a day off. Without her husband to amuse her, she'd done nothing but ride and train with her sword for the past month, waiting for word from Jonathan that the vacation he'd ordered her to take was up. 

            As the sun began to set, she sat out on the deck, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands as she watched the day end. A solitary tear slid down her cheek as her thoughts flew to the city, to George. _He could have made it back_, she thought, almost angrily. _Maybe something else is keeping him in the city._

            She briefly scoffed at this, before hanging onto it. Maybe she'd almost rather there was someone in Corus. Otherwise, perhaps the reason he hadn't come home was because he'd simply grown tired of her, after their three years of marriage. One hand slipped over her cold stomach, sending chills down her spine, and she frowned at herself. She trusted George, she trusted his love, and she trusted that he'd be home as soon as he could. 

            Alanna stood as darkness began to surround her, her stomach grumbling at her as she headed back inside. She placed the mug on the desk, finding another tray where she'd left her breakfast.

            _Lady Alanna,_

_                        Came back to leave some dinner for you. My family is so grateful to have me home. Thank you so much, Lady._

_Darla_

            A small plant of some sort lay beside the plate. Alanna picked it up, holding it up to the light to figure out what it was. "Mistletoe," she murmured, before chuckling to herself. "Who does Darla think I'm going to be kissing?"

            "I can think of one man whose heart breaks at the thought of you not kissing anyone for Midwinter luck, after he traveled all this way just for that purpose." 

            Alanna froze, her head still tilted upwards, her eyes still locked onto that sprig of mistletoe. The voice was one her ears had longed to hear for some time now. And it was close, so close that all she had to do was turn, turn very slowly so as not the scare this illusion away, and she could train her gaze onto the owner of the deep, virile voice. They locked eyes and she just stared, unable to believe her eyes. Alanna licked her lips nervously and as usual, he could read her emotions.

            He strode into the room, reaching her in three great, big strides. "Is that any way to greet a Baron, my lady?" 

            She remained silent, her eyes trained on his. His gaze flicked to the mistletoe she'd been inspecting and a crooked grin, a familiar grin, quirked across his mouth. "We seem to be standing under the mistletoe, Lady Alanna." His arms fell about her waist, pulling her closer.

            The use of her name and his touch broke the spell. "George," she whispered excitedly, her own arms wrapping around his neck. "George," she said again, their faces inches apart as she struggled to formulate a sentence.

            "No words," he said, agreeing with her speechlessness. He ducked his head swiftly and when their lips met, he was home. The mistletoe fell to the floor, Alanna standing on her tiptoes as they kissed. 

            A good time later, they had finished greeting each other. "What took you so long?" Alanna asked, tickling the hairs on his arm as she propped herself up against him in the bed that was meant for two. 

            "Is that all you can say," he demanded, "after I lived in the saddle for the past three days to get here?"

            She grinned up at him. "Yes," she replied cheekily, before relenting. "It doesn't matter, so long as you're here."

            "Is that right?" He dropped a kiss into her hair and she wrapped her arms around him again, squeezing him tight in a hug. 

            She pulled away after a moment, blinking slowly. "Especially since…" she paused, biting at her lower lip thoughtfully.

            "Especially since…" George prompted.

            She gazed at him and grinned again, gaining confidence from his loving support. The words rushed out of her mouth eagerly. "Especially since this is going to be our last Midwinter just the two of us!"

            He sat up, his whole face alighting with joy, joy that made her so glad he was her husband. "You mean…?" She nodded eagerly and he literally attacked her, throwing his arms around her as he let out a whoop that could be heard down in the village. "We're going to have a baby!"

            "We're going to have a baby!" she agreed, grinning. "We're going to have a baby." The realization of the statement hit her hard, but still she grinned, refusing to have her joy be tainted.

            "This is the best gift you could ever give me," he told her later, holding her tight in his arms.

            "And here I thought I was the best gift you could ever get," she teased, holding on to him just as tightly.

            "Nothing could top that," he agreed softly, with an emotion in his voice that had at one point in their relationship almost scared her away. There in front of the smoldering fire, he explained to her just how much he loved her. It took until dawn, but for once Alanna was glad to lose some sleep.

Sooo cheesy and overdone, but I don't care. It was fun to write, guess I'm in the holiday spirit.

Review please! Share your Christmas spirit! Hope everyone has an awesome holiday :)

love, linza


End file.
